Mirror, Mirror
by darkangel9314
Summary: After the death of Elena's mother leaves her in a situation that she can't control, Elena loses all hope until something her mother left behind might be the answer to all her problems.
1. Chapter 1

Mirror, Mirror

Chapter 1

The bitter cold wind hit Elena's cheeks as fresh snow fell from the sky hitting her tear coated eyelashes. Today was one of the worst days of her life and it had only started. Exhaling sharply, Elena placed her hand on her mother's casket one last time as her father put a comforting hand on her shoulder. This couldn't be happening at least not the way everyone had thought it had happened. Even now she could feel everyone's eyes on her as Elena remembered that night as if it were yesterday.

A few weeks ago

A loud clasp woke Elena up one cold bitter morning as she sprang up in her bed wondering what the hell was going on. Throwing her covers off her body she got out of her bed running to her door and opening it bracing herself for whatever she was about to see next.

Her breath caught as she saw the worst sight she could possibly imagine. Blood and vile spilled out onto the floor as Elena followed the trail of it leading to the staircase in their family home. She gulped and went to it placing her hand over her mouth to hold in a violent scream as she stared at the terrible sight.

Blood covered the staircase as her mother's body laid down on the floor with something in her hand. Elena screamed as she ran down the stairs collapsing beside her mother's body. She grabbed her mother , her blood covering her body, as she screamed for her father. Footsteps echoed down the stairs as her father grabbed her trying to comfort her. No. This couldn't be happening.

"Elena! Elena!"

"Elena."

Elena blinked hard focusing her concentration on the scene before her. Graves. Lots of them. The cemetery. Back to her own personal nightmare that was her now. She took a deep breath as she crumbled the paper her mother had left in her hand and looked over at the funeral goers. One of which was her top suspect in her mother's murder.

Isobel Flemming stood there in the flesh wiping the fake tears from her eyes as her daughter and Elena's cousin Katherine stood beside her texting and looking uninterested. Elena had to admit that no matter how much she hated her cousin Katherine she sure appreciated the fact that Katherine didn't pretend to be someone she was not unlike her mother. Her mother who had killed Elena's out of pure jealousy and spite. She would prove that someday. She would make sure of it.

When the funeral was over her dad squeezed her hand as she watched them lower her mother into the ground. Whispers filled the area again and she knew they were talking about how a mother could poison herself and leave her own family, but she knew Isobel had done it intentionally and she had done it to get her greedy little paws on her father but that would never happen. Not in her lifetime.

Isobel cleared her eyes of fake tears with her handkerchief and walked over to where Elena and her dad were with Katherine in tow. Hatred burned within Elena as she narrowed her eyes slightly letting Isobel know that she wasn't truly welcome especially not at the funeral of the woman she just murdered.

"I''m so sorry for your loss Greyson. Miranda was a great woman and mother. I just never imagined she would do anything like this."

Elena took a step towards Isobel, but her father pulled her back reminding her that this wasn't the time or place to start anything. She reluctantly did as she was told and shoved her hands in her coat pocket to keep herself from using them on Isobel. Not that a bitch like that wouldn't deserve it, but this was her mother's funeral and she had to be respectful.

"Thank you for coming Isobel. I greatly appreciate it." her father said with a smile.

"Well it's the least I could do for you and your family. I know me and my sister weren't in the best place when she passed\, but I know she would want me to take care of you guys so whatever you need don't hesitate to ask."

Elena bit on her tongue so hard that she tasted her own blood. That little tramp had killed her mother and now was trying to sink her filthy claws into her father at her own sister's funeral. How dare she. She was gonna pay that was a sure thing.

Her father touched her shoulder in a calming gesture as he answered Isobel.

"Thank you Isobel, I'll keep that in mind."

"Would you like to join me and Katherine for dinner tomorrow? I'm sure the girls would love it, because they haven't seen each other in a while."

Katherine and Elena looked at each other like they would rather be doing something else.

"I'm sure we can arrange something for the upcoming weeks, but for right now me and Elena must go home and get Miranda's will straightened out."

Isobel sucked her lip in as if she felt rejected but her father's response, but quickly changed her expression back into her fake smile after a minute.

"Of course, I totally understand. Come Katherine, It's time to go home."

Katherine nodded and followed Isobel out of the cemetery as Elena turned back to her father.

"Do I really have to go tomorrow?"

"We're all hurting Elena. Try to remember that."

Elena sighed but tried not to argue as she followed her father out of the cemetery walking into the next part of her life without her mother by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

Mirror, Mirror

Chapter 2

Little did Elena know that that dinner that night would turn into something more as she sat at her vanity applying her makeup for a dinner that she didn't even want to go to. Sighing she applied her blush as her door swung open with a creak and her dad stepped through it wincing slightly at the sound.

"Did you need something father?"

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you Elena, but you better drop this attitude really quick. I don't appreciate it and if your mother was here, she wouldn't appreciate it either."

"Did you seriously just try to use my own mother against me?"

"Don't you dare use that tone with me Elena, I tried doing everything to keep us afloat unfortunately I can no longer do this by myself. I wouldn't expect a child like you to understand something as important as this."

Elena narrowed her gaze as she pointed to her door.

"Get out."

"Dinner is at 7, I expect you to be there."

The door slammed as Elena flinched wanting nothing more than to shatter the mirror in front of her into a million pieces. She hated this. Why the hell couldn't her father see through Isobel's evil spell?

Sighing Elena stood up heading towards her dresser, so she could prepare for the worst night of her life.

Elena's heels clicked against the hard wood on the stairs as she made her presence known causing her father, Isobel, and Katherine to look up at her in annoyance. She didn't care though. Let them stare. She was done playing nice.

"Elena, so nice to see you." Isobel said with a fake smile plastered to her face.

"Oh Isobel, I wish I could say the same." She retorted making her voice as sickly sweet as possible.

"Elena." Her father hissed fixing her with a disapproving glare, if only it worked on her.

"It's quite alright, Grayson, young Elena just lost her mother, Not having a motherly figure has taken its toll on her.

Elena's eyes narrowed as Isobel gave her a smug look challenging Elena to step out of line one more time. She knew her father didn't handle disrespect towards others well and she knew that she wasn't helping her case here, she would just have to expose Isobel in another way.

"She still has no excuse to treat you that way Isobel, I swear she won't step out of line again. Elena, you will apologize to Isobel at once,"

"No." Elena said firmly determined to stand her ground.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said no, father. Must I repeat myself to make sure you've heard me correctly?"

"It's quite alright Grayson. I'm in no need for an apology if it isn't genuine. Now shall we forget this silly outburst and eat. I'm famished."

"Certainly. Right this way." Her father answered putting his hand on the small of her back and leading her into the dining room.

Isabel gave Elena a smug look as she went into the room. She had expected Katherine to follow in her mother's footsteps like she always did, but she had other things on her mind besides being her mother's lap dog.

"What the fuck do you want Katherine?" she said through gritted teeth. She didn't like it when Katherine was this close.

"For you to stop fucking this up."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see. It's a shame really that you didn't spend anytime talking to your dad about what this night is really about. It will be hilarious to see your reaction though. Oh well. Let's eat."

"I'd rather starve than eat with all of you."

"Suite yourself. Your fat ass probably doesn't need those extra calories anyway." Katherine said with a smile as she turned to go eat with her mother. Bitch.

"Fuck this."

Shaking her head, Elena decided that she wasn't going to take this any longer as she grabbed her car keys from the table and went outside getting in her car as she dialed her best friend, Caroline's number.

"Hello?" her voice answered as if she didn't expect Elena to call.

"You up for a party. I need a place to binge."

"I thought you were done with that stuff?"

"Well tonight is the exception. Are you in or not?"

"Of course. See you in five?"

Smiling Elena hung up her phone and sighed wondering what the night held for her.


End file.
